Sing Me A Song
by Rainnboots
Summary: Carlos sings his deaf boyfriend, Logan, a song. AU. Major fluff alert!


**Author's Note:** Two oneshots in one day! I'm in an exceptionally good mood today. :) **IMPORTANT NOTES!:** This story is definitely AU; Logan is deaf, and Big Time Rush never happened. Carlos and Logan are together, and have known each other since 8th/9th grade. They're both seventeen. Also, the way this story is set up so that when Carlos and Logan sign to each other, their dialogue is in _italics._ There are no quotation marks. Hopefully nobody gets confused by that. **END IMPORTANT NOTES!** On another note, though: Everyone check out Miss **CheekyBrunette,** another awesome author on this site. She's amazing. Go read and review all of her stuff. Final notes: This isn't really relavant, but the song Carlos sings in this fic is "Stuck" by BTR (we're just going to pretend someone else recorded it). I thought I was being pretty clever with that. Also, there is a parallel or two between this fic and my story "_Finding My Religion_." Discerning readers should be able to catch them. Now, enjoy the story! Reviews are appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** Guy/guy relationship.

* * *

><p>Carlos let himself into the familiar house, sliding the spare key back on top of the door frame and stepping inside. He locked the door behind him, moving through the house, whistling to himself as he went. He looked for Logan first in the den, then in his bedroom, and finally found him in the kitchen.<p>

Logan was seated on a barstool, his elbow resting on the counter and his temple leaning on his fist. In his free hand, he tapped his pencil eraser rapidly against the marble slab, his leg jiggling at the same pace. Carlos smiled to himself, shaking his head. He made his way to the counter, lifting himself onto the counter beside Logan. Logan jumped slightly, his pencil flying from his hand. He relaxed upon seeing Carlos, and proceeded to lightly punch him in the side. Carlos chuckled, gently ruffling Logan's hair.

_Hey Love,_ Carlos signed.

_Hey,_ signed Logan. He tilted his head at the smile on Carlos's face. _What?_

_I just love those glasses,_ signed Carlos, staring at the black frames around Logan's eyes. Logan's eyes rolled just slightly and he sighed.

Carlos cocked his eyebrows upward for a moment. _What're you up to? _he asked.

Logan tilted his papers at Carlos and Carlos turned his head to glance at them; homework sheets. Carlos sighed and shook his head.

_Homework, homework, homework,_ signed Carlos. _It's amazing you have time for anything else._

_Well excuse me for wanting to graduate high school_, signed Logan, his eyes full of attitude as he spoke to Carlos. Carlos struck an incredulous face, holding his hands out at his sides.

_Hey, I'm going to graduate. I'm passing,_ signed Carlos.

_I like to do more than pass, Carlos._

Carlos rolled his eyes and began to swing his legs, back and forth, in the empty space between the edge of the counter and the base of the island. He looked out the kitchen door, hearing a sudden, sharp beep. Logan touched Carlos's leg, his brow furrowed.

_Your phone,_ signed Carlos, motioning behind Logan. Logan pulled his glasses off his face, dropping them on the counter. He pushed himself off the stool, making his way out of the kitchen, Carlos following close behind.

_Do you see it?_ Logan asked, picking up a pillow from the couch to look underneath.

The phone beeped again, and Carlos looked behind him, spotting it on the top shelf of the TV cabinet. He grabbed it and tossed it to Logan.

_Why do you keep the ringer on?_ Carlos asked, teasingly. Logan shrugged, tucking the phone underneath his arm.

_So other people can hear it when I don't feel it vibrate,_ he answered, then pulled the phone back out. Carlos shook his head and smiled. Logan scratched his forehead as he read the text, sighing and taking a seat on the carpet before replying. He leaned back against the couch, bringing one of his legs up. He balanced his phone on one of its four corner on his knee, holding the opposing corner with the tip of his middle finger and spinning it. Carlos took a seat next to him as the phone beeped again. Logan quickly read it, typing back a response, then dropped the phone to his lap. Logan set his elbow on his knee, running a hand through his hair.

_It was my dad,_ Logan signed after a moment. _He took Mom to another doctor's appointment._

_How is she?_ asked Carlos.

_The same,_ Logan answered. _Still sick. Still don't know why._

Logan sighed, crossing his legs, propping his elbows on his knees and laying his face in his hands. Carlos tugged on the sleeve of his sweatshirt after a moment, and Logan turned his head.

_You okay?_ Carlos asked. Logan shrugged.

_It's just hard. I get scared not knowing what's wrong with her, what's going to happen,_ Logan explained._ I just wish she'd be okay again._

_She'll get better, Logie, don't worry._ Carlos fingered the tiny silver slab hanging from a cord around his neck, running his forefinger over the cross the cord formed in the middle. _I've been praying._

Logan smiled, touching Carlos's thigh.

_Thank you,_ he said. Carlos patted Logan's hand.

_No problem, Love,_ he signed. Logan looked back down at his phone, turning the screen on and off, when Carlos sudenly turned on the floor to face him, beginning to pat his knee.

_Turn,_ Carlos signed, still patting Logan's leg. When Logan didn't respond, he reached over, beginning to tug Logan's other knee towards him.

_Turn,_ he signed again, actually saying the words aloud this time. Logan obliged, turning himself to face Carlos, crossing his legs.

_I think I know something that might make you feel better,_ signed Carlos. Logan raised his eyebrows.

_You know how I love singing,_ Carlos began. Logan nodded. _And you've been saying for so long that you wish you could hear me._ Logan nodded again, and Carlos went on. _Well, now you will._

Logan furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side, a deep line of confusion running across his forehead, and Carlos quietly laughed as he took in a breath and pulled up his sleeves.

Logan watched as Carlos's hands began to move, taking in the words he was signing. The sentences rhymed, Logan noted, and words kept repeating. He glanced from Carlos's hands to his face, taking in the brightness of his eyes, his easy smile as his mouth formed the words his hands were making, the way his head bopped to some silent beat. Logan furrowed his brow, and suddenly, it dawned on him. Logan's breath was taken away with realization.

Carlos was singing to him.

It took all the self-restraint Logan posessed to not tackle Carlos, squeeze him until he couldn't feel his arms anymore, kiss him until he ran out of breath. Logan could remember the first few months after he met Carlos, watching as Carlos tirelessly worked himself into the ground trying to learn how to properly speak to him, not having to use text messages or e-mails or a pen and paper. Logan thought he could never possibly feel more loved than the day he and Carlos carried out their first full conversation using only sign language.

He was wrong.

Logan felt tears welling in his eyes, cries forming in the back of his throat, his stomach filled with a curious knotting sensation that made him want to laugh and scream at the same time. His hands were trembling and he felt the urge to bury his face in his arms and weep but he resisted, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Carlos sang quietly to himself, watching with fond amusement Logan's response to the song. Logan's eyes were wet, his chin bunched up tightly, his hand resting across his mouth. Carlos faltered slightly with his hand motions, pausing for a split-second to remember what sign came next, and continued, trying to hold off a laugh. The song ended and Carlos repeated the final line, letting his hands fall. He smiled gently at Logan, set his hands in his lap, and waited.

Logan made multiple attempts to sign to Carlos, failing each time. Tears blurred his vision and he set his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He felt Carlos's hand slide over his ears, his lips planting a long series of kisses into Logan's hair. Logan lifted his head after a few moments, wiping his eyes as Carlos dropped his hands to Logan's arms.

_That was a song,_ signed Logan, pausing to wipe his eyes again. Carlos smiled, nodding. He pulled back his hands to sign to Logan.

_It took me almost a—_ Carlos paused, thinking for a moment. He spelled the word "month" out to Logan, who relayed the appropriate sign back to him.

_Almost a month to translate and memorize it,_ Carlos told him. He touched Logan's knee. _Did you like it?_

A loud laugh escaped Logan's throat, and he felt another wave of tears forming in his eyes and the back of his throat. He took both of Carlos's hands in his and kissed them, nodding, unable to do anything else. Carlos's eyes brightened.

_Really? _he signed.

_No one's ever done anything like that for me before,_ signed Logan.

_Shame,_ signed Carlos. _They must not realize how special you are._

Logan covered his red face, heat burning his cheeks. Carlos laughed, tapping his knees, making Logan look up.

_I love it when you blush,_ Carlos told him. Logan smiled.

_And I love it when you smile,_ Carlos signed. The blush in Logan's face intensified and he gently punched Carlos's shoulder.

_And I love it when you get embarrassed when I tell you what I love about you, _Carlos continued.

_Carlos, stop,_ signed Logan.

_And I love it when you tell me to stop telling you what I love about you,_ Carlos smiled

Logan shook his head and fell back against the carpet, covering his eyes with his hand. Carlos appeared poised above him a few moments later, his hands set on either side of Logan's head. Logan lifted his hand up so it created a visor over his eyes, and Carlos smiled down on him.

_Hey Logie?_ signed Carlos. Logan lifted his eyebrows.

Carlos flashed him a tiny hand sign, the first one he went home to learn after meeting Logan, and smiled. Logan smiled and softly laughed, holding his hand up to repeat the gesture. Carlos leaned down and kissed him, mouthing the words against his lips.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
